Hades, The Greek God Of The Underworld And His Bunny Man
by Mrs. EvilGameGyu
Summary: Kisah cinta antara Hades sang Dewa Kematian yang memiliki tahta sebagai Raja Dunia Bawah dengan Vincent seekor siluman kelinci yang menggemaskan, namun suatu hari Zeus mengetahui hal ini dan menjatuhkan hukuman pada keduanya. Meski pada akhirnya Hades menemukan kekasihnya, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat mengetahui Vincent bahkan baru saja dilahirkan ke dunia? / BOYXBOY / DLDR


_**Hades, The Greek God Of The Underworld and He's Bunny Man**_

.

**Author by:**

Mrs. Evil aka Avery Cho

.

**Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Seungmin

And other cast

**Disclaimer :** semua cast disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Except Kyuhyunnnie is MINE! And always belong to me!

**Genre :** Romance, Fantasy

**Warning :** YAOI! Boy x Boy/ BL (Boys Love) /Shonen Ai, gaje, dan pastinya TYPO menjadi bumbu penyedap rasa dalam ff diluar nalar ini.

**Summary :** Kisah cinta antara Hades sang Dewa Kematian yang memiliki tahta sebagai Raja Dunia Bawah dengan Vincent seekor siluman kelinci yang menggemaskan, namun suatu hari Zeus mengetahui hal ini dan menjatuhkan hukuman pada keduanya. Meski pada akhirnya Hades menemukan kekasihnya, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat mengetahui Vincent bahkan baru saja dilahirkan ke dunia?

**A/N :** IT'S MY FIRST KYUMIN FANFICTION! *tebar confetti*

And then, please just call me Evil-san, Mizu-chan, or ONIK! (Soalnya kata Kkamjjongin oppa dan Hyunseung B2ST nama Onik itu unik dan terdengar lucu waktu di fansign mereka *^_^*) .

IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY PAIR JUST CLICK [X] TO CLOSE. PLEASE, DON'T BASH MY PAIR!

NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT!

NGE-FLAME SIH BOLEH BOLEH AJA ^_^

Me-review itu hak kalian masing-masing

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

So,.

HAPPY READING *^_^*

.

.

_Haruko Mizukiyoshie Present_

.

**초 지키**

.

**Chapter 1 – First Time I Meet With You Up**

Penderitaan, kesakitan, penyiksaan, teriakan yang penuh permohonan itu menggema menyoraki tempat ini mengalahkan sorak sorai dalam arena gladiator.

Tempat ini sangat panas dan dipenuhi kabut, beberapa bagian bahkan dipenuhi api dimana-mana. Kolam berisi darah manusia, air mendidih yang mengalahkan panas lava dan beberapa kali _Empusa_, _Lamia_, dan _Mormo_ yang berwujud makhluk mengerikan Nampak berlalu-lalang. Beberapa orang berjubah hitam juga Nampak memenuhi tempat ini. Tempat mengerikan yang disebut _Erebos_.

Di sebuah istana yang terbuat dari emas dan merupakan bagian lain dari tempat itu, sebuah singgasana berdiri dengan tinggi menjulang nan kokoh. Nyaris menyerupai sebuah pagoda, singgasana itu berwarna emas dengan pahatan yang luar biasa indah, dihiasi beberapa batu permata dan sebuah tangga untuk mencapai singgasananya.

Di puncak singgasana itu, ia terduduk dengan angkuh. Tiga singgasana lainnya yang lebih rendah dari kepunyaannya melayang mengitari singgasana sang Dewa. Menatap rendah beberapa orang berjubah hitam yang berdiri dengan setia di hadapan singgasananya, jauh di bawah sana.

Tubuhnya yang dibalut pakaian megah kebesaran Yunani berwarna kelam Nampak sepadan dengan aura kematian yang ia bawa, di tangannya sebuah _trisula_ mengacung dengan ujung matanya yang memercikkan api.

Iris kelamnya menatap garang saat seorang berjubah yang merupakan _Amfiaraus_ masuk kedalam ruangan itu, tanpa sekalipun mengangkat kepalanya. Suaranya lirih berucap, menyampaikan pesan dari kawan lama.

"Yang Mulia Dewa _Hades_… Dewi _Aphrodite_ datang berkunjung, beliau hendak menemui anda" Suara itu berucap lirih nyaris tertelan deheman sang Dewa, gemetar disekujur tubuhnya membawa pengaruh pada suaranya. Aura kegelapan yang dibawa sang Penguasa Dunia Bawah menekan jiwanya hingga merasuk ke dalam sum-sumnya.

"Baiklah… Aku mengerti, di mana ia sekarang?"

Sosok itu kian gemetar saat sahutan itu terdengar, menghasilkan seringai mematikan dari Hades. "B-Beliau sedang menunggu d-di tepi sungai _Akheron_ Yang Mulia"

"Kau boleh pergi"

Secepat ia datang secepat itu pula ia pergi. Seolah berada lebih lama disana akan membunuhnya secara perlahan. Tidak ada satupun penghuni dunia bawah yang berani melihat ke dalam iris sang Dewa _Hades_. Tatapan itu begitu tajam dan keji, mengantarkan aura kematian dan terror yang penuh kekejaman.

Ia seolah menguliti seseorang saat melihat matanya, tak ada yang bisa kau dapatkan dari sepasang obisidian kelam itu selain kekejaman, kekejian, kematian, dan kegelapan. Semua yang berada disisinya memiliki aura negative yang mencekam.

Ia bangkit. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan besar membuat keenam makhluk berjubah yang setia berdiri di ruangan yang sama dengannya guna memenuhi kebutuhan sang Dewa dibuat gemetar saat sosok angkuh itu melintasi mereka.

Dan seolah sebuah batu besar telah di angkat dari pundakmu, mereka merasa lega saat sosok itu tak lagi menghirup udara yang sama bersama mereka di ruangan ini. Sementara _Minos_, _Radhamanthus, _dan _Aiakos _yang menempati ketiga singgasana yang melayang itu hanya menghela nafas –lega.

_Hades_ berjalan dengan angkuh, diantara jiwa-jiwa kematian yang terus menjerit dan memohon pengampunannya. Ia tersenyum keji, mengangkat _trisula_ kebanggaannya hingga cahaya keunguan berpendar mengitari senjata bermata tiga tersebut. Merubah senjata itu menjadi sebuah symbol _Cerberus_ dan bunga_ Narcissus _yang terukir di punggung tangan kanannya.

Langkah kaki yang menggema menghentikan pergerakan semuanya. Satu langkah _Hades_ seolah membawa jutaan terror bagi jiwa-jiwa kematian yang harus terjebak dalam dunia yang sama dengan sang Raja Dunia Bawah.

Menghirup udara pelan, _Hades_ menikmati pemandangan ini, masih termasuk dalam satu daerah kekuasaannya –bagian dari dunia bawah. Hutan arwah kematian, tempat roh-roh yang mendendam dan mati dengan masih menyimpan rasa penasaran.

Mereka terus mengelilingi hutan itu seperti terus berjalan diatas _treadmill_. Menunggu kesempatan saat jiwa yang tengah sekarat telah mengunjungi tempat ini, mengambil alih tubuhnya dan menuntaskan dendamnya dengan mengotori tangan orang lain. Sungguh keji dan menyedihkan.

_Hades_ menyeringai, menatap kebodohan yang dilakukan arwah-arwah itu. Beberapa kali ia berpapasan dengan _Joseung Saja_ (조승사저/Korea : Malaikat Kematian) yang sedang membawa roh baru. Ia tersenyum saat mereka semua menunduk patuh tanpa berani bahkan untuk sedetikpun melirik kearahnya.

Langkah tegas itu menyusuri _Padang Asphodel, _beberapa roh yang Nampak damai terlihat diujung _obisidian_ kelamnya. Hingga gerbang besar berwarna kelam tampak dihadapannya, daun pintu yang mengatup rapat meyakinkan gerbang yang nyaris menyerupai '_black hole' _itu bukan gerbang sembarangan.

Tangan kanannya mengibas pelan dan dalam sekali kibasan itu kunci emas tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya, menancap kokoh pada sebuah lubang kunci berbentuk _dwisula_. _Hades _menggerakkan tangannya perlahan dengan gerakan memutar, membuat kedua gerbang berlambang teratai (lambang reinkarnasi) itu terbuka lebar.

Saat langkah kaki yang tegas menggema. _Aiakos _menyambut _Hades _dengan segala hormat, ia menunduk hingga nyaris menyentuh tanah. Sementara sosok garang _Cerberus _turut menunduk hormat sebelum bermanja pada kaki sang majikan.

Irisnya memicing saat sosok anggun seorang _yeoja_ menyapa pandangannya, ditepi sungai _Akheron_ sosok itu terduduk seorang diri memancarkan aura kecantikan yang tak sepadan dengan aura kematian disekitarnya.

.

.

"Oh.. Kau sudah datang rupanya.."

Sosok itu bangkit. Rambut pirang lurusnya tergerai indah saat ia bergerak pelan, pakaian kebesaran Yunani membalut tubuh rampingnya dengan indah. Ia tersenyum menatap Hades yang menyeringai.

"Baiklah… Dewi _Aphrodite_ yang bahkan mampu memikat hati milyaran _namja_ di alam semesta, untuk apa kau datang ke tempat yang penuh aura kematian ini?"

_Aphrodite_ tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih meraih jemari Hades dalam genggamannya. "Kita bicara di Dunia tengah. Tempat ini bahkan lebih mengerikan sejak terakhir kali aku berkunjung kesini 200 tahun yang lalu"

Hades menyeringai, dengan satu jentikan jari _Kharon _datang bersama perahunya. Menepi tepat dihadapan keduanya, _Kharon _menunduk dengan segala rasa hormat yang dimilikinya pada sang Dewa. Langkah pelan _Hades_ menarik _Aphrodite _untuk menaiki perahu emas tersebut.

_Aphrodite _menatap sekelilingnya, sungai _Akheron_ yang berkabut. Sungai kesedihan yang menyimpan segala kesedihan bagi roh orang mati yang melakukan penyesalan akibat tak melakukan hal yang seharusnya telah dilakukannya saat masih hidup di dunia.

.

.

_Hades_ menatap sekelilingnya. Tempat ini nyaris menyerupai nirwana jika ia tidak melihat langitnya yang berwarna _dark blue, _tanaman dan hewan tumbuh subur disini namun tetap saja tempat ini berbeda dengan dunia manusia.

Tempat ini ditinggali _neko_, siluman, _centaurus, kyclops_ dan monster. Namun tak akan ada yang berani menyentuh para petinggi Olympus disini, kecuali antar sesama kaumnya yang terdiri dari para monster.

Keduanya terduduk merumput di bawah pohon yang rindang di tepi danau. _Aphrodite_ menatap _Hades_ penuh kerinduan.

"Marcus-ah… Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini"

_Hades_ sedikit tak menduga saat nama itu terucap dari bibir _plump_ sang Dewi kecantikan, ia menyeringai. _Hades_ yang memejamkan matanya –dalam posisi berbaring menatap langit kelam diatasnya. Sementara _Aphrodite_ terduduk disisi sang Raja Dunia Bawah.

"Marcus… Lucu sekali mengingat sudah ribuan tahun nama itu tak pernah kudengar lagi terlontar dari bibirmu, menggelikan" _Hades_ tersenyum keji, terkadang merasa heran dengan _yeoja_ yang masih tetap bertahan disisinya yang selalu membawa aura kematian. Karena memang hanya _Aphrodite_ lah satu-satunya _Nimfa_ penghuni Olympus yang dekat dengan Hades.

"Aku merindukan masa kecil kita.." Jemari itu memainkan air dalam danau, menciptakan riak yang bersenandung lembut dalam tatapannya.

"Masa kecil..?" Itu bukan pertanyaan, kalimat bernada ejekan diiringi senyuman keji sang Raja Dunia Bawah.

_Aphrodite_ menatap iba sahabatnya. "Yah… setidaknya saat ini kita masih bersama"

_Hades _memejamkan mata. "Sementara para _nimfa_ berusaha menghindariku dan memendam kebencian padaku, kenapa kau masih bertahan disisi dewa yang memancarkan aura kematian ini"

"Karena kau sahabatku"

_Hades _tertawa mengejek.

"Sahabat?" _Aphrodite _menghela nafas mendengar nada sindiran dari sang Raja Dunia Bawah.

"Apakah ini alasan mengapa kau lebih suka berada di duniamu dibandingkan berada di Olympus?"

_Hades _hanya terdiam dengan memejamkan mata, tidak tertidur. Tapi _Aphrodite _tahu, memang itulah jawabannya.

"Karena dewa dan dewi yang lain membencimu?"

"Kami berbeda"

Nada itu terucap dingin. Begitu tajam dan menusuk. Diikuti aura kematian nan mengintimidasi yang dikeluarkan _Hades, _seolah segala kebencian yang memenuhi bagian jiwanya yang kelam berkumpul dalam dua kata tersebut.

"Apa ini karena _Titan Kronos_? Kejadian yang bahkan telah berlalu ribuan tahun, dan kau masih menyimpan ketakutan seperti seorang bocah?" Nada ejekan itu meluncur bersama tawa renyah _Aphrodite_, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah serius. "Yang Mulia _Rhea _membutuhkanmu, ia sangat menderita saat ini"

"Setidaknya aku berkunjung seratus tahun sekali ke Olympus"

_Aphrodite _mendengus geli. "Dan tepat saat _Rhea_ dan _Kronos_ melakukan perjalanan ke tempat _Posseidon_ benar? Kau menyedihkan"

"Kau tidak pernah merasakan saat ayahmu sendiri menelanmu dan mengeluarkanmu saat usiamu menginjak 700 tahun hanya karena ramalan bahwa tahta para Titan akan jatuh ke tangan Dewa seperti kami yang merupakan anaknya sendiri bukan?"

_Aphrodite _mengusap pelan surai kemerahan _Hades. _Ia tak terusik sedikitpun, hingga sang Dewi memutuskan untuk bangkit.

"Aku datang untuk menemui kawan lama, membawa pesan dari ibunya yang tengah sekarat" _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum manis. "Kebencian meliputi hatimu, dendam pada _Titan_ yang merupakan ayahmu sendiri telah membutakan nuranimu benar? Itulah kenapa kau bisa menjadi sesosok _Hades_ saat ini"

_Hades _menggumam –acuh. "Tidak perduli kecintaan _Rhea_ padaku, _Titan_ itu telah membuatku merasa muak untuk kembali ke Olympus. Ketulusan dan cinta hanya omong kosong bagiku Victoria".

"Ketahuilah Marcus… Aku bersumpah atas nama seluruh dewa yang berada di Olympus, suatu saat nanti _Eros_ akan menancapkan panahnya untukmu pada seseorang yang akan membuatmu melawan langit" _Aphrodite _tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau akan tahu saat menatap matanya, perasaan itu akan menyentuh sampai ke titik terdalam jiwamu"

Tiba-tiba dua sosok pemuda berpakaian putih dengan sepasang sayap dipunggunya muncul dihadapan keduanya. Namja berwajah sama yang hanya memiliki perbedaan pada warna rambutnya.

"Kwangmin, Youngmin? Ada apa kalian kemari?" _Aphrodite_ menatap heran dua namja kembar yang ia kenal sebagai Dewa Kesuburan, salah satu kepercayaan_ Zeus_.

"Yang Mulia Dewa _Zeus_ memerintahkan kami membawakan pesan panggilannya kepada anda Dewi _Aphrodite_, ada hal yang harus dibicarakannya dan kami diminta mendampingi anda sekarang juga"

Keduanya menyahut bersamaan dengan intonasi yang sama pula, menimbulkan kerutan di kening sang Dewi.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan kembali ke Nirwana, jika kau ingin tinggal lebih lama terserah padamu _Hades_" Dan _Hades _bahkan tak menyadari saat _Aphrodite _tersenyum misterius.

Dan dengan kalimat itu ketiganya menghilang bagai kabut yang diterpa angin.

_Hades_ menatap langit, memikirkan kalimat yang dilontarkan _Aphrodite_ padanya. "Cinta..?" Ia tertawa mengejek, sebelum memejamkan matanya –lelah.

.

.

"Aarght…"

Sepasang _obisidian_ kelam terbuka saat sebuah erangan menyapa pendengarannya, tubuh tegap itu bangkit dalam sekali hentakan.

"Hiks…"

Isakan lirih mengusiknya. _Hades_ mengalihkan pandangannya pada aroma darah yang tercium jelas olehnya. Langkahnya pelan tanpa perhitungan. Tatapannya dingin menusuk, saat sesosok siluman kelinci tengah meringis dihadapannya. Kakinya terluka.

Tak ada sebersitpun rasa iba saat wajah kesakitan itu mencerminkan separah apa luka bekas cakaran yang mengucurkan banyak darah hingga merembes ke rerumputan dibawahnya. Ia hendak beranjak, tepat saat berbalik badan getar kesakitan dalam suara itu mengusik jiwanya.

"Tolong aku.."

_Hades_ berbalik, menatapnya datar. Tak berniat menolongnya sedikitpun, ia hanya mengamati ekspresi kesakitan _namja_ dihadapannya. Bahkan jika siluman ini sekarat dihadapannya saat ini juga, ia tak akan perduli. Toh melihat ekspresi kesakitan makhluk lain menjadi sebuah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya.

"_Kau akan tahu saat menatap matanya, perasaan itu akan menyentuh sampai ke titik terdalam jiwamu"_

Tiba-tiba sekelebat ucapan _Aphrodite_ terngiang di benaknya, ia mencoba mengamati sosok ini lebih dekat. Saat itulah _foxy_ menawan itu bertemu dengan _obisidian_ kelamnya. Luka di kakinya kian mengeluarkan banyak darah hingga mungkin aromanya akan menarik makhluk lain untuk memangsa _namja_ malang ini.

"Apa kau takut padaku" Kalimat itu terucap begitu dingin, tidak ada intonasi bertanya disana.

Meski begitu _foxy_ itu dengan susah payah –setengah meringis berusaha menjawabnya. "T-Tidak arght.. ssh.."

"Apa kau membenciku" Lagi-lagi tanpa intonasi, ada kebencian dalam kalimatnya. Nada itu terdengar mengintimidasi dengan aura kelam yang mulai dikeluarkannya.

"T-Tidak! Jadi tolong aku.."

"Pembohong"

_Hades _tidak tahu, kenapa kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Ia merasa seperti anak kecil sekarang, ia berbalik mulai beranjak saat geraman mencekam terdengar dari sisinya.

"GRRHHSSH…. Jadi kau disini kelinci nakal!"

Siluman kelinci itu gemetar, _foxy_-nya menatap takut makhluk yang berada di balik samping tubuh _namja_ bersurai cokelat kemerahan. Makhluk itu berjenis _Ogre_ dengan tubuh besar dan rahang yang mengerikan.

Tepat saat makhluk itu hendak menerkam sang kelinci malang, cengkraman _Hades_ terarah lurus kesamping, tepat mengenai leher makhluk besar berbulu hijau tersebut. Hades berbalik, mengeluarkan aura kematian yang membuat sang _ogre_ sadar telah berurusan dengan orang yang salah. Mata itu berkilat marah, dan dalam sekali cengkeraman saja-

Crash

Kepala sang _ogre_ terpisah dari badannya. _Hades_ menatap jijik tangannya yang dipenuhi cairan hijau mirip lender –darah sang _ogre. _Ia menatap rendah sang kelinci yang bergetar –meringkuk dibawah pohon sandarannya.

_Hades_ mendekati sang siluman, jemari tirusnya menyentuh permukaan kulit yang sobek tersebut menimbulkan erangan kecil dari bibir shape-M sang pemilik. Rasanya terlalu sakit bahkan untuk memprotes sang namja yang mulai mencengkeram erat luka cakaran di kakinya.

Sinar kebiruan berpendar dari tangan sang Dewa. Sinar itu kian bertambah, seiring bertambahnya rasa sakit yang dirasakan sang Siluman.

"Arght!" Pekikan itu tak tertahankan saat _Hades_ melepaskan cengkeramannya, rasanya seperti menanamkan tiga tombak sekaligus dalam dagingnya lalu menariknya searah hingga seolah tulangnya ikut terangkat.

Nafasnya memburu, peluh memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Rasa sakit itu lenyap begitu saja, saat ia menatap kakinya yang tersisa disana hanyalah tanda bekas kehitaman berbentuk cengkeraman., namun luka cakaran yang cukup dalam itu telah lenyap.

_Hades_ bangkit, tanpa kata. Sebelum beranjak pergi ia sedikit berbalik, menatap wajah cerah namja bergigi kelinci itu. "_Hades,_ itu namaku" ucapnya pelan, sebelum dedaunan yang terbawa tiupan angin ikut membawanya hingga kabut kelam itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Vincent.. Itu namaku, dan terima kasih" Lirihnya pada angin yang berhembus. Meski ia tahu _namja_ itu takkan mendengarnya, ia tetap berterima kasih. Meski kelihatannya ia menakutkan dan kejam, namun Vincent bisa melihat setitik kepedulian dalam _obisidian_-nya.

"Tunggu dulu, _Hades_? Kenapa rasanya nama itu tak begitu asing untukku, nama itu terasa _familiar_.." Vincent bangkit, melangkahkan kakinya yang tak meninggalkan rasa sakit setitikpun. Hingga tubuh mungila itu berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"_Omona_! _H-Hades_.. Bukannya itu nama R-Raja Dunia Bawah?!" Vincent melotot _shock,_ mustahil mempercayai sosok yang menolongnya tadi adalah Dewa yang terkenal kejam dan senantiasa membawa aura kematian. Ia mengacak surai kelamnya frustasi.

.

.

_Hades_ berjalan pelan, menapaki jalan yang terbuat dari kebencian dalam nurani orang mati. Teriakan permohonan terdengar bersahutan menggema dalam satu melodi kematian saat tubuh tegap sang Dewa melintasi kolam _Lethe _dan kolam _Mnemosin _disisi kiri-kanan jalan yang dilaluinya.

Pikirannya melayang, satu minggu berlalu sejak pertemuannya bersama _Aphrodite_. Namun seperti ada hal yang mengusik jiwanya. Entah sejak kapan menikmati penyiksaan roh-roh orang mati tak lagi terlihat menyenangkan di matanya.

_Hades _berjalan lurus, menuju _Padang Asphodel_. Diamatinya _Menoitios _yang sedang mengembalakan _ternak Hades_. Biasanya pemandangan tenang ini akan mendamaikan jiwanya saat ada yang mengusiknya. Namun sekarang semuanya terasa berbeda saat tak ada satupun hal di dunia bawah yang mampu menghilangkan perasaan yang mengusik jiwanya, yang bahkan iapun tak tahu perasaan apa itu sebenarnya.

_Hades_ memutuskan kembali ke singgasananya sebelum memetik buah delima yang tumbuh subur di halaman depan istana emasnya.

_Hades _terduduk dalam diam, menatap kosong udara hampa yang dipenuhi kabut. Kediaman sang Dewa membuat ketiga hakim dunia bawah –_Minos_, _Radhamanthus, _dan _Aiakos _kebingungan dibuatnya.

Sebersit pikiran melintas dalam benak _Hades_, ia sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi hanya mencoba tak ada salahnya, haruskah ia kembali mengunjungi Dunia Tengah?"

.

.

_Empusa : _ monster di dunia bawah yang mempunyai rambut api, kaki kambing, dan kaki perunggu.

_Lamia : _monster mirip _vampire _di dunia bawah yang dilatih oleh _Hekate _(dewi sihir, guna-guna, bulan, hantu, dan arwah).

_Mormo : _monster dunia bawah yang menakutkan, dilatih oleh _Hekate._

_Erebos : _tempat tinggal orang mati yang suram dan berkabut.

_Trisula : _senjata menyerupai tombak dengan tiga mata.

_Amfiaraus : _pahlawan pada Perang Tujuh melawan Thebes yang menjadi salah satu dewa di dunia bawah setelah kematiannya, menjaga sungai _Akheron_.

_Akheron : _Sungai kesedihan yang merupakan jalan bagi para roh untuk masuk ke dunia bawah dengan menyebranginya menggunakan perahu yang didayung oleh _Kharon._

_Cerberus : _anjing berkepala tiga yang menjaga gerbang dunia bawah dan merupakan peliharaan _Hades_.

_Hades : _Raja dunia bawah dan kekayaan, menguasai kematian dan roh-roh yang telah mati, dewa yang tidak disukai oleh manusia maupun dewa-dewi penghuni Olympus.

_Aphrodite : _Dewi cinta, nafsu, ratu yang menguasai kecantikan, bujukan dan kesenangan.

_Padang Asphodel : _tempat bagi para roh yang telah diadili oleh para hakim dunia bawah bagiorang yang tak pernah berbuat jahat.

_Dwisula : _senjata lain milik _Hades _yang menyerupai tombak namun bermata dua.

_Aiakos : _pengawal _Hades, _bertugas menjaga pintu gerbang dunia bawah, ditemani oleh _Cerberus._

_Titan Kronos : _Dewa penguasa terdahulu sebelum _Zeus_, merupakan _Titan_ yang juga ayah dari _Hades_.

_Rhea : _Dewi pegunungan liar yang merupakan ibu dari _Hades_ dan istri _Titan Kronos_.

_Zeus : _Raja para penguasa _Olympus, _dewa langit, mengatur cuaca, hukum, dan takdir manusia.

Kolam _Lethe : _tempat roh manusia dikumpulkan, dan dihapus ingatannya.

Kolam _Mnemosin : _tempat para roh memperoleh ingatan mereka kembali.

_Menoitios : _gembala yang menjaga ternak _Hades _berupaternak abadi berbulu hitam_._

_Minos_, _Radhamanthus, _dan _Aiakos : _ketiga hakim dunia bawah yang bertugas mengadili roh-roh orang mati.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

ANYYEONG! YOSH! Evil yang super ketjeh #hoekk ini COME BACK! With new FF #dilempar Yayayayaya… meski Evil tau masih banyak utang FF, tapi Evil cukup konsisten buat ngelanjut semuanya, Evil paling pantang ama yang namanya DISCONTINUED! #SEMANGAT45 Pokoknya, My First KYUMIN FF ini bener2 Evil kerjain maksimal kok! Mudah-mudahan ada peningkatan dalam tata bahasa ^_^

Mianhae Mungkin setelah chapter ini Evil bakal HIATUS selama beberapa bulan sampai selesai UAS, UAN, Ujian Kompetensi, Ujian Praktek, Ujian Produktif, de-el-el #bow Soalnya hyung Evil udah ngasih 'warning' kalo nanti segala gadget dan akses buat Evil buat bisa terhubung ke SocNet bakal DISITA! OH NOO~ Musim paceklik Evil akan dimulai.. TT,TT cumin bisa mohon bantu doa ya Readersdeul…

TAPI EVIL JANJI BAKAL LANJUT NIH FF BEGITU MASUK WAKTU LIBURAN, I PROMISE! INGET JANJI ITU UTANG, EVIL KONSISTEN MAKANYA BERANI JANJI! **화이팅**!

.

.

Gomawo buat yang udah menyempatkan diri meluangkan waktu untuk merivew karya Evil ini, review kalian benar2 berharga buat Evil karena setidaknya Evil bisa tau bagaimana tanggapan kalian terhadap karya karya Evil…

Akhir kata..

YunJae's Aegya

'

'

Kyuhyun's wife 3

'

'

Evil aka Avery Cho

'

'

Mind to Review please?

And thanks to all of my silent reader! ^_^

Follow me ** ONIK_BloodDevil** (jika berminat ^_^)

Add me **Anthyque Sang Wu Bin **bagi yang nanyain aku Fb  
>Kalo gak nemu e-mailnya <strong>Anthy_archol <strong>Gomawo ^_^


End file.
